Silver Walking Down The Street
by KipperCat25
Summary: Just a normal day for Silver. Walking down the street...lots of weirdness ensues.
1. Silver

I was walking down the street when I saw a panda bear. I tripped and fell flat on my face. When I got up, there was a big ninja sea turtle in my way. I tried to get over it and fell flat on my face. When I got up for the second time, I was really steamed. What kind of idiot trips twice because they see animals? Oh wait. Me. I continued along the street until there was a roadblock. Then I looked again and I realized it was an elephant. I gasped and tripped over my own feet and fell flat on my face. When I got up I saw a nine foot tall Flicky. I screamed like a little girl. I got up and dusted myself off. I needed to get to the bus stop. I thought I was almost there when I saw an enchilada! I screamed bloody murder and enchilada at the same time. A guy went past and rudely said, "No. It's an echidna. His name is Knuckles. Get it right." Then he walked away. I continued walking towards the bus stop. I could tell because there was a sign. I couldn't read it, though, because I was too far away. Before I got one centimeter closer, though, a herd of ninja monkey warriors descended upon me. They tore away my spikes and fur and left me bald. I shooed them away, and by then I was right in front of the sign. It took me about ten minutes to make it out, but when I did, it said, "Zoo". I guess I wasn't at the bus stop after all. That would explain why I saw all the animals.

I fainted by the sign and fell flat on my face.

* * *

**Yeah dudes! I'm totally a weirdo... :P**


	2. Shadow

One day, Shadow was walking down the street. He saw one of Eggman's robots and ran to destroy it, but he tripped and fell flat on his face.

Growling, he stood to chase after the robot, but it seemed to have disappeared.

Annoyed, Shadow began walking towards his destination again, which was the supermarket. A few steps later, he saw a person dressed in a taco costume and tripped. He fell flat on his face again.

Now Shadow was getting really annoyed, and people were starting to stare. But people always stared at him because he wasn't fully human, so he was used to it.

He stood and decided to pretend that he was in the army, and if he tripped he would be beaten by the Commander.

Reaching the street, he looked both ways and began to cross. Right in the middle, however, he tripped and fell flat on his face.

Scowling, he lay there twitching to an invisible beating for about a minute, cars honking all the while. Finally, he stood and resumed walking.

While walking, he tried to figure out why he kept tripping. People were probably thinking he needed to be put in a mental hospital, after what had just happened.

Shadow saw Sonic up ahead, doing his daily rounds. Growling, he decided to chase after him. But before he could even take two steps, he tripped and fell flat on his face again.

He stood and hoped Sonic hadn't seen that. But when he looked, Sonic was standing not three feet from him and laughing.

Shadow roared his annoyance and attacked Sonic. Well, he tried to, anyway. He ended up face-down on the sidewalk only two inches from where he had started. Sonic was still standing there, laughing.

Shadow stood again. There had to be something wrong with him.

He looked down and realized what it was. He face-palmed. He couldn't believe that he had been so stupid.

Shadow was wearing defective shoes.

* * *

**Heh heh.**


	3. Sonic

Sonic was walking one day, headed for the gym, when suddenly he tripped and fell flat on his face.

He sighed. His water bottle was now in the middle of the road and his towel was on top of his head.

Sonic took the towel off of his head and went to get his water bottle. By the time he got there, though, it had already been run over.

He tripped again, cutting his knees on the fragments of his broken water bottle. It had been his favorite.

Sonic stood, leaving the pieces in the middle of the road.

When he reached the sidewalk, he tripped over the curb and fell flat on his face.

Now Sonic was upset. He had never tripped this many times in one day before.

He continued down the sidewalk, looking down this time to make sure he didn't trip on anything.

Suddenly, he heard a honking noise and looked up. As soon as he did, he tripped and fell flat on his face.

Sonic made a loud, irritated noise. He would _not _stand for this anymore.

Up ahead, Sonic could make out Shadow walking across the street, holding something. He decided to run up ahead and meet him to see what it was.

Sonic began running, his eyes on Shadow instead of his feet. After a few steps, though, he tripped and fell flat on his face.

He may have been imagining things, but he could have sworn he saw Shadow yank something a split second before he tripped.

So he decided to try an experiment. Sonic began walking slowly, his eyes on Shadow the whole time. When he saw Shadow yank something, he stopped walking.

Sure enough, when he had stopped walking, he _still _managed to trip and fall flat on his face.

Shadow had rigged a tripping device for him.

That did it. Sonic reached down and found the string that connected him to the tripping device and broke it. Then he ran as fast as he could to catch up with Shadow. Man, was he gonna get it.

* * *

**Fishy fishy fishy...wait. Sorry. Heh heh. Draw your own conclusions... XP**


End file.
